


Безумие-2 (18/04/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [38]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "22) Безумие: Я напишу о своем персонаже, как о пациенте психлечебницы, а о вашем, как о докторе, или наоборот. - Роман Годфри"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумие-2 (18/04/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Безумие-2  
> Размер: 106 слов  
> Фандом: Hemlock Grove  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Клементина Шассо, Питер Руманчек, Йоханн Прайс, Кристина Вендалл, Роман Годфри  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "22) Безумие: Я напишу о своем персонаже, как о пациенте психлечебницы, а о вашем, как о докторе, или наоборот. - Роман Годфри"

Институт Годфри – не лучшее место для работы. По понедельникам Клементина два часа беседует с Питером – тот все еще убежден, что убийства совершал волк. «Не мой волк, а другой, понимаете?». По средам Клементину ждет Йоханн. «Доктор Прайс», снова поправляет ее он. Она не спорит. Только там с ним возможно говорить – беседуя, словно с коллегой. На днях привезли новую пациентку. Кристина, шестнадцать лет. Расщепление личности. «Это они заставили меня, Алисса и Алекса. Они». А еще есть Роман. Вторник и пятница в расписании Клементины. Пять трупов за спиной, отличная история – вампиры, гипноз, воскрешение мертвых. Да, Психиатрический институт Годфри – не лучшее место для работы. Но там никогда не бывает скучно.


End file.
